Xion Begins to Change her Mind
by Drops-of-the-Galaxy
Summary: Fanfiction based on the song Anna Begins by Counting Crows. AU Vanitas's point of view, first person. Xion is a free-spirit, Vanitas is a performer she meets as a pub. They deny a relationship out of fear from love, but who's more afraid? Warnings: foul language, mild drug use and sexual relationships (no sexual content)
1. Chapter 1 - Start of a Long December

Chapter 1 - Start of a Long December

I could hear excited conversation surrounding me as I set up. It wasn't even stage; the pub was small along with a crowd of about 12 familiars and a few new people sitting a table away. Aqua was busy serving everyone in her pizza place she bought a couple years ago with her husband. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful that they let me perform here once a month or so often but I was in a hurry and the house music was still playing as filler entertainment till I was ready. Terra was playing with the kids at the ping-pong table and the women were all chatting excitedly. And I knew all of them, standing around the bar and games.

To the side on a lonely island table that I had to bend around multiple times were three people, two I've spotted around town before and one that I've never seen in my life. They were set up so close to my performing spot I could actually make out some of their conversation.

"So how's your 24th going, Xi?" One of the blondes said, one was a girl with feathery curls and the other a boy with a dark blonde cowlick across his forehead. The one in the center with round blue eyes that were popular floating around town and onyx hair folding across her brow shrugged.

"The pizza here is awesome. And I'm so glad that she had ginger ale." She smiled softly to her friends. "I didn't know they had live music here." I picked up on the last sentence.

"Yea but he's still setting up. We're probably going soon, it's hot in here." The guy waved himself with the checkbook before opening it.

"That's no fair Roxas! Live music is always great. I wonder if he takes requests…" And she was mumbling to them as the radio picked up sound and so did the crowd. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You're crazy."

"But Xion. We have to get you unpacked and all."

"Namine, I've got it all handled."

"But we're your ride and we wanna get going."

"It's my birthday, isn't it?" She snickered. "You guys can go. I might catch a taxi of something."

"You're… A. Broke. And B. You just got in town! We've missed ya!" He pat her back and she giggled.

"One second." She took out a coin purse, dropping a dollar bill into my donations before I was even finished setting up. She smiled at me and turned back to her friends. "All right. I'm ready."

"Thanks." I grumbled out, actually annoyed that her friends convinced her to go without hearing me play. Why did she drop a dollar if she doesn't even know I'm good? Pity, maybe? And I grimaced again.

"Hey, do you take requests?" She smiled at me as our eyes met, looking excited that I took note that she was there.

"Maybe. What are you requesting?" A strummed my guitar in a tuning curiosity.

"You know any Counting Crows?" That was a weird request. I didn't even know them all that well.

"Only one song."

"What song?"

"…Long December." She looked back at her friends, grinning. The guy raised his eye brows and that girl skipped back over, taking her seat. I smiled a little. That did it; they weren't even going to try anymore. I could tell in their laughter. I took a few more minutes to finish setting up and testing the mic and guitar.

"Aqua! Turn off the house music!" I heard Sora's voice make the request as I started to play. The radio went for a few seconds as Aqua rushed to turn it off and people turned to face me.

I spoke into the microphone, my eyes meeting the girl's and I announced with a wink. "Hope you know this one." I put on my happy performer attitude and started to play. The girl's grinned covered half her face. "_A long December and there's reason to believe maybe this year will be better than the last_." I stepped back for a moment from the mic stand, absorbing myself into the guitar melody to the song and I heard some soft woops from the familiars. I set my foot back forward after a moment. "_I can't remember the last thing you said as you were leaving. Oh the days go by so fast_." I felt the chorus coming and everything picked up from the melody to the mood and the kids were playing, people were watching and I tapped my foot, rolling my voice deeper into the microphone. "_And it's one more day up in the canyons. And it's one more night in Hollywood. If you think that I could be forgiven, I wish you would._" It wasn't but those few lines were summed up nicely by a follow of "_Na Na Na, Na Na na_" and people who picked up muttered along. I lead the song onto its next verse. "_The smell of hospitals in the winter and the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters, but no pearls. All at once you look across a crowded room to see the way that light is attached to a girl_." And the chorus repeated through the music. "_And it's one more day up in the canyons. And it's one more night in Hollywood. If you think you might come to California. I think you should. Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na, yea." _And I took over for a nice guitar solo and verse came right back around. "_Drove up to Hillside Manor sometime after two AM. And talked a little while about the year. I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower, makes you talk a little lower about the thing you could not show her_." I part of me met eyes with her's again. Has she been staring this whole time? I could see this glitter in her eye and I was urged to keep playing. "_And it's been a long December and there's reason to believe, maybe this year will be better than the last. I can't remember all the times I tried to tell myself to hold on to these moments as they pass_." And slowly the song was coming to a close, the melody sadly fluttered to a slow count. "_And it's one more day up in the canyon. And it's one more night in Hollywood. It's been so long since I've seen the ocean. I guess I should_." The rest was mainly the vocal "_Na Na Na_" and occasional "_Yea_". I finished the song after a few moments of playing.

The blondes stayed seat with a soft applause but that girl. She shot up so fast, clapping her hands together her chair stumble backwards but managed not the fall. I wasn't used to that excitement, especially in applause. I was here to play, talk and some claps from friends. A handful of some more coins fell into my donations jar.

"I'm sorry I can't stick around."

_No, thank you_. "Yea. Sure."

"It was good. Really good." Her face lit up again before she waved back to her friends to bring them forward.

"I'm in often if you wanna come by again. If you're in town…" I trailed on to her. The blonde boy stepped in.

"She just moved up here! We'll probably see you again."

"I'm Xion Fair." She waved a hand to each friend as she introduced them to me. "Naime and Roxas Strife. You probably know them." She giggled a little. "I just moved up here to see them and some other friends I knew way back when in junior high."

"Vanitas Lockhart." I nodded at each word she said. "Been here my whole life. My friends are the ones who own this pub. Aqua and Terra Chikyu. Their kids, Riku and Kairi." I could continue on about the other kid, Sora. Yuffie, a good friend of my mom's. Ventus, a friend of mine from high school. We split up at college and meet here sometimes. There was also Hayner, Seifer (who were both wasted and arguing), Olette was chatting nicely to another gentleman, Saix as she tried to ignore her boyfriend; and Fuu sat quietly with her smoothie down the bar. Demyx was cheering me on, annoyingly.

"It's really nice to meet all of you. And this place is wonderful." She clapped her hands together. Some cheers went on behind us.

"On with the music, Vanitas!" I sighed and strummed the guitar.

"See you again?" Xion chirped.

"Hey, Xi. You should leave your number. Let's get going." And a card came out of her pocket. She scribbled on the back of the business sheet, dropping it in the donations before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

"Feel free to use it any time."

After my performance finished at nine, I picked it up, looking at the company and then turning it over to look at her number.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hey, How Do You Do?

Chapter 2 - Hey, How Do You Do?

**I just wanted to thank you! I'm really new to FanFic so, if you would understand if I screw up or am late or something. I'm not sure if it's a good thing, or a bad thing. But I've already gotten three reviews and ugh just THANK YOU.**

**I will answer each one at the end of the chapter. ^ ^**

**Disclaimer - It's a fanfiction because I don't own it. I do not own Counting Crows or any of the songs as well. I don't own other bands I mention. I know I forgot last chapter, and this is also the only disclaimer I'm making. Thank you for your time.**

**Things in 'quote marks' will be my attempt at referencing a Crows's song. Also my only time saying that. Italics in thoughts, bold is emphasis on words.**

* * *

I set my packed guitar by the front door. I was staring at the paper again before slipping it away. I dialed into my phone.

"Hello?"

"Terra?"

"What is it, Vanitas?" I just wanted to catch up with an old friend; but found myself asking.

"Those three customers? Do you know them?"

"All I really remember is Roxas works part time at a contracting store so he sold us the wood we used to build our bar. Not the other two, really."

"Just asking. Do you wanna go out for coffee tomorrow?" I grumbled. I think I settled for not getting in touch with Xion again. Terra chuckled and hung up after saying "Sure. I have to go for now. Night, Vanitas."

I stretched my arms out over my head and a large black shadow moved through the dark in front of me. I snap the lights on to find my dog in front of me.

"...Hey Blazer. I'm home." I got down in front of him, petting his fur on the top of his head. I was worn out, so tired. I didn't get all the way to the bed, falling onto the couch. I curled into the backrest, my back facing outwards. Blazer hopped on, big dog but he found a place the get comfortable, with his head resting on my lower back.

* * *

The next morning was mostly me sleeping in and waking, remembering that Terra and I made plans. I changed and hurried out the apartment while tugging the last shoe onto my heel as I hurried out.

"I'll be back later, Blazer." I was responded by a low-throat grumble that was cut off by me closing the door. I started the hurry down the stairs.

When I made it to the cafe I should have found a table for Terra and I. I was going to take it as a chance that I saw Xion there.

"Actually, I'm applying for a job." That's how she responded when I jokingly asked if she was stalking me. We were face to face at a small table, each a coffee in hand. Well, she had a soy latte so I'm sure that counts as coffee.

"You're looking for work?" I smirked. I had the day off today, where I worked at a different cafe. If I visited the cafe I worked at, that'd defeat the purpose of having the day off. It was on the other side of town and I worked there with Ventus who was probably on his shift right now.

"Yea. I think I'd enjoy being a hostess." She took a small sip after stirring the straw quietly for the empty moments. "I don't think I'd mind waiting on people and taking orders and serving food. I could see myself in that department, for a while at least."

"I work at a cafe a lot like this one. It's miserable."

"Yea. You seem like the type." She smiled, twiddling her thumbs. What does that mean?

"Here comes Terra." I nod at the door as my friend made an entrance. He went searched the cafe, spotting us and he walked over. Xion smiled at him as he took a seat next to her.

"Hello, I'm Terra. You were at the pub last night, right?"

"I was! Xion." They shook hands. Terra started to explain that he owned the place with his wife Aqua. He talked about how they planned on selling it before Kairi, their youngest, would graduate and- Wait. What?

"You're selling the pub?"

"Not for a long time, Vanitas. Aqua and I can't run it forever and we're not going to expect the kids to do it.

"Yea, but why when Kairi graduates? You won't need the money for kids my then, and you'd have tons more time."

"We'll need the money from selling the pub and the money we'll be saving. We'll be around 40 when Kairi's out of high school. Riku would be a couple years into college by then, and we just don't wanna be stuck around. Aqua wants to travel the world when it's over but we've got years on end. Kairi's only in 1st grade."

"You better pick someone cool to take care of the pub when you go." I growled under my breath. Xion giggled and Terra just looked at us all weird. And we kept talking, drinking coffee. I kid you not, all of us ordered about three cups. Eventually, Terra had to get going so he could watch the kids as Aqua opens up shop. I was walking with Xion around town as we looked for different places for her to apply.

"So, why'd you move up here?"

"You remember Roxas and Namine? I lived up here when I was a kid, but my dad and I moved away. I completely lost touch with them, but when I was in highschool, Namine contacted me once more. I was in my junior year and we'd video chat, text, five hour phone conversations and all that jazz. When I graduated, I didn't know where to go. I stayed in town for a few more years, when Namine and Roxas suggested I moved up there, I didn't pass the opportunity I got rid of about everything, except for a box of clothes and blankets, my laptop, a radio and my CDs. A few weeks before my 24th, I was ready to go. I had enough money for an apartment and a plane ticket. Two days ago, I took a plane down here, Namine picked me up from the airport. We probably got back to her place at 1 in the morning. The time difference was hard at first, but I've already adjusted quickly. Yesterday, they took me around town to celebrate. Basically about it."

"About it? That was practically your life story." I chuckled, waving my hand.

"All right. I probably shared more than I needed too. What about you?" She skipped a step ahead of me, a sweet smile on her face.

"Born and raised here. Funny how when I moved into my own place, my mom started her own travels. She'll probably be back, Yuffie is watching her place. I've known Terra, Aqua and Ventus since about junior high. I learned guitar because, I don't know. I was a fan of Kurt Cobain I guess and wanted to learn some songs. I got into other music, but that's that. I'm not really doing much. I'm turning 28 in a couple months. I have a dog and a messy apartment, that's about all." She smiled at me.

"It's nice talking to you."

* * *

**I know the chapters a little short. It's just how I write, short, quick, to the point I guess. I'll possibly work on longer chapters. Anyway, REVIEWS.**

**Emo Unfaltering**

**"Well, very well written, no typos (I despise typos), a nice way to start a story, and the characters were introduced. What can I say? Other than good job!**

**A lake of kudos for you."**

**Ooh my! ;_; Thank you! I hate typos myself and try to fix'em as I go. But the better thing is just step away for a while, check again. There's probably typos but I'm sorry if there are. I'm either short and too the point, but other times I just ramble on. Mostly, I ramble on so I find myself cutting over half of what I write most of the time. I'm still sorta introducing characters before I introduce relationships (by that they're mostly going to be friends in the start. I'm sorry if it's too short.) I just hate "will you be my girlfriend" type of things. That's too... Unrealistic. And though, yes it happens, still. Thank you.**

**MistyLuck**

**"I like it! What I particularly like about AU is that you don't have to know exactly what's going on because it isn't based off of events in the actual story, only the characters are. I'll be looking forward the the next chapter! (though between movies, writing, and absolutely no wifi, I may be very late. Just as warning)**

**Keep on writing Chu-chan!"**

**I'm not sure if it counts because I know you personally (thanks for finally convincing me to get a fanfic account, by the by.) But I love you. I totally understand! You don't know Kingdom Hearts (for the most part...I think.) Most people don't approve of this pairing... (ie. How Amber reacted when I told her that I was writing a VaniShi fic. "Pfft. Vanitas doesn't deserve love." ;_; Bull. I ship it.) I'm going to miss you, Nani-chan. But I love you and thank you and ksdhfksdhfsh. (Love from your Fangirl Knight Butler.)**

**RO-VAN**

**"I loved it..is it a story or a one-shot?**

**_RO-VAN"**

**Uhm... Not a one shot? XD One shots have more conflict than that. And I'm evil because I prefer stories over one-shots. And this is chapter two so...**

**Once again! Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, (I even got a favourite and a couple follows.) Just. Thank you all. I'm new and I'm pretty proud (though I doubt I'm special.) I mean, I'm not famous. But here's chapter two, happy birthday.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Two For Joy

Chapter 3 - Two For Joy

**Greetings Earthlings. I just needed something to type while I avoid updating something else I totally should be working on. Thanks for reading, reviewing and all the jazz. Enjoy. Disclaimers are still in effect!**

* * *

"How's the food?" The darkness settled in the sky outside. Xion finally got herself a job and to celebrate I met her for dinner. We went to her house, which after two weeks, was still empty for the most part. It was small with one bedroom and all the floor was light wood. Accept for the small bathroom with an almost yellow tile. Her bed was a mess of blankets on the ground and we were eating dinner on the floor. She made it herself, sauted garlic and mixed it with seasons and noodles. Her dad taught it to her, she called it "Homemade Pasta Roni".

"Appetizing." I took another mouthful. I felt awful that Roxas and Namine were too busy, so I stuck around and joined her. Her iPod sat by her leg playing out music that was soft but she swore the iPod was turned up all the way and yet there was a little sharp on the sound from trying to be so loud.

"That's good." She poked through her pasta. "What do you think of the place?" I was met with her grin.

"Not bad. Could use a fix up."

"Like a paint job. And some holes that need to be filled, and plumbing's not in tip top shape."

"Boy that should be fun." I muttered sarcastically, forking up another knot of angel hair.

"You need any help?"

"Sure, why not?" I stuck the oily, garlicky mess into my mouth. We talked for the rest of the night. She pushed the windows open and cooling winds entered her apartment. We curled up on the balcony, and she actually popped a few beers for us.

Cheers. We were talking from favourite movie quotes (We debated whether "Rattle the stars" or "I won't bore you with my scars" was the best quote from Treasure Planet) to what we would do with her house (To which we settled for painting the walls light green).

"And it's one more day up in the canyons!" She started to sing out. She could not handle her alcohol. She was drunk.

"And it's one more night in Hollywood." I joined into the song still. "If you think that I might come to California, I think you should. Na na na na, na na na na na." We started to laugh after a "Shut up" reaching us from below.

Cheers. To a good friendship starting.

* * *

I wouldn't know how to explain it. The excitement rushed all through me as I looked at it. This had to be the best birthday gift just ever.

I didn't have my own car, I walked everywhere or hopped on the lousey subway. Now had some wheels to get around.

It was early in the morning and Xion called me. "Hey, today's your birthday, right?" I groaned, checking the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. We've become pretty good friends, but sometimes this was ridiculous. She would just call me really early for no reason sometimes. Well, sometimes it was just to meet up but...

"Yea. How about you get me the chance to sleep for my birthday?" My throat was groggy and my voice was lower and softer.

"Stay awake for a while. I'm coming over. Got you something special." And that she hung up. I rolled over, shoving my face into a mess of pillows.

She arrived, calling me back. I just missed the phone but message came in right out the bat.

"You better not be sleeping! Get down here, right now." I got onto the elevator and rode the few floors down.

And that was that, Xion was leaning on a bike with a helmet that a little too big on her so it was tilted on her head. When she saw me she took it off, wrapping it in her arms.

"Everyone pitched in a little." I was too excited to speak. Xion took the cab everywhere and they got me a bike!? I was stunned; really, I was. She just chucked to my reaction and I had a helmet shoved in my hands. "Go ahead. Take it for a spin."

"Yea! Okay!" I felt so cheeky as I just hopped on. She smiled at me, taking her place on the sidewalk. "You coming?" She shrugged, a little flustered.

"Nah. I rode it over here. And who's gonna watch Blazer?"

"But Blazer isn't a people dog."

"Ah, it really is too early for you. Did you forget? If that dog could talk, he'd call me 'Mommy'." She giggled to an inside joke from when I introduced her to my place. "We're all good, just go."

"He's asleep. Just get on."

"I don't have a helmet."

"Take mine."

"That's more dangerous." She wrapped her arms around my lower chest anyway. "Just a spin." With that I just drove off down the street with wind sweeping through both of us as the engine roared down the street.

* * *

The next time I used the bike, I rode to her house. The birthday party was great, if I should say so myself. Aqua made a double dark chocolate devil cake. All those adjectives and a cake and I could just say my friends are actually pretty okay.

Today, though, Xion and I made those plans to start remodeling her home. She spent the past few months staying in that wreck, saving up for paint and supplies (and apparently a birthday gift which was rocking) but she picked called last night.

"Just don't wear your favorite clothes," she joked over the line. Tarps lined the ground and she was glazing the walls with the light green we spoke about. Her skin and clothes were freckled with the pasty oils and colors. She went to wipe her face with the back of her hand only to succeed in blushing her face with the pastel colors. And when she realized it was in fact, I who unlocked her door and pushed it open. "Vanitas! Glad you made it, grab a brush!"

That's the basic idea to how I'd sum up our friendship. A lot of joking around. I got paint on her arm, she got some on my forehead. Afterwards we went to the fountain, trying to wash off. Which eventually turned into a splashing feast. So whether it was grabbing a cup of coffee or fixing up her drywall, there was just laughter and bugging each other.

It's a nice friendship.

* * *

**Thanks again, everyone! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy until I have a plan for Chapter 4. ^ ^" Time to answer these reviews. I'm not going to type out the whole things again (OCD me, can't copy and paste but I have to type it exactly like it is, I'll just save a whole lot of trouble and...) Bear with me. Here goes...**

**Emo Unfaltering**

**Yes, yes. I really like the steady plot type of thing, rushed relationships are sloppy and I'm just not a fan. I'm also not a fan of over-dramatic attitudes; real or fiction. Like everything's so awful type of thing and I just don't think that's as realistic. So I made him a normal guy with a normal life with his musician heart and I blame Adam Duriuz because I think his love story/songs are just the best. Lost soul type of thing, I love it all. It inspires me. Well, thanks!**

**RO-VAN**

**I think I already shared that it'd be a little slow... But uhm, it might be faster than I planned, I guess. It'll be complicated, I suggest looking at Anna Begins lyrics if you don't know the song or don't want to listen to it (To all viewers too). I promise, there will be kisses and angst and all that fun stuff. So yay. Thank you for the review again!**

**MistyLuck**

**(I know this more of a personal matter but, so sorry, but... Sorry!) I'll miss you while you're away! I hope you're having a nice time. It's all totally understandable~! BTW, my dad and I were thinking about throwing you a BBQ party when you get back from Japan. Thoughts? Love you!**

**Once again! Thank you all! Look forward to Chapter 4! (Sorry for typos. Making changes as I go. Unfortunately I do not take this as seriously as I would writing on Quotev. *bows* Gomen! I just wanna write!)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hop on the Ghost Train

Chapter 4 - Hop on the Ghost Train

**Hello again! Once again, thank you to anyone who's still reading! I own just about nothing but the plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was lounging about the house us when I heard the buzzer go off. It actually was December and freezing outside. I was in a mess of pillows and blankets on the floor. I had to take a nice long moment to organize it all before answering the door.

"Hurry up, Vanitas. It's cold outside." A voice buzzed in. Xion. I buzzed her up and organize some more. When she was finally up, she went to drum the door with her knuckles. I pulled it open to meet her soft blue eyes in a bloodshot daze and glazed cheeks with drying water.

"Xion?" She sniffled, taking off her gloves and hat.

"You mind if I come in?" When she asked I had stepped aside and she took her turn to step inside.

"What's up? Isn't it your day off?"

"Thought it'd be a nice time to come over and...celebrate."

"Celebrate? What for?" That was our thing, whenever something good happened we'd always celebrate. But it was always something we'd usually accomplish together.

"Sorry. I guess it's not really your scene but Aqua's working her place and Nami's busy. I brought all my favourite chick flicks, or Disney movies in case, icecream and I ordered Chinese but I'll cover the bill."

"You're treating me like your girlfriend who just broke up with someone. What are we 'celebrating'?" Suspicion confirmed.

"I just got out of a relationship," she muttered, tears snowing onto her cheeks once more but she pushed them aside with the mitten in her hand. "Sorry, it's kinda a celebration and..."

"All right. What movie first?" And she just lit up, which didn't make a lot of sense. I was letting her watch her movies, eat her Chinese, whatever she wanted. Like a good friend would, right?

"Uhm... Atlantis or Music & Lyrics?"

"You decide." I fell back onto the couch as she placed a DVD into my player and changed the channel. I couldn't be surprised how well she knew my house from how often she's been here. The trailers started to roll when I heard the buzzer go off again. I groaned.

"I'll get it." She hopped up, leaving me on the couch with Blazer staring at me curiously.

"Me too, buddy."

She came back, dropping next to me as she handed me a container of chicken in sticky sauce. She got herself a mug, sipping on her soup and singing softly along to "PoP Goes My Heart", the opening scene to Music & Lyrics.

And then I stepped out the take a call from Terra as this Alex Fletcher character was doing a performance for a highschool reunion.

"Hey."

"Hey man. Aqua got a call from Xion. She said something about heading to your place."

"Yea, she's here." I closed the door behind me and met the eyes of a grumpy neighbour heading back into their own house. "Sorry Xemnas."

"Everything all right?"

"Yea. Broke up with a boyfriend or something. Guess she needed a chick friend and no one was available. We're watching Music & Lyrics, eating Chinese and having a decent time. I think she was crying, though. Got any word on that?"

"Not sure what to tell you, Vanitas. Just be good to her. I was checking in, that's all."

"What do you take me for? She's my friend."

"Got it. You up for a performance tomorrow?"

"Yea. Why not. I'll call you later, 'Kay?"

"Yea. Later." Terra's voice went off as he hung the phone up in his end. I sighed and went back inside from the hall. Xion was up and in my kitchen, fixing us a couple bowl of caramel ice cream for us to snack on next. I was going through her bag, not snooping, thank you. But I wanted to see all the movies and stuff she brought so I ignored little things like the bright red lip gloss she only wore occasionally, or the tampons she held onto "In case of emergency", her keys on on chain: House, mailbox, work, hell, I was sure I gave her a key. Or not. But there was an extra one I didn't recognize. So aside from all that, she actually had a little CD book full of all her DVDs what we square and leathery. All the movies she had, I swore she organized by girly or for kids. Aside from the trippy, usually sci-fi, movies she kept at home.

Breakfast at Tiffany's, Because I Said So, Scrubs (season 3, disk 2. Not sure why, honestly.), The Breakfast Club, The Big Gay Musical, Juno, Hitched, Mean Girls, Atlantis, Treasure Planet, Mulan, Hercules, A Goofy Movie (and An Extremely Goofy Movie sharing the same sleeve), Aristocats, Hugo, Nightmare Before Christmas, James & The Giant Peach, 101 Dalmatians, High School Musical II, Cadet Kelly, Read it and Weep, Camp Rock, The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, Summer Wars, The Secret of Kells and just about every single Studio Ghibli movie (some stuck sharing sleeves) to fill to the very end of the case. I had hoped she didn't plan on watching all of these tonight, but anything she wanted.

After a moment I realized I was surrounded by voices. Sounds of Alex and that author asshole arguing in the restaurant and Xion arguing in the kitchen. It was muffled and I could barely understand her. But she sounded rather upset and it was one of those moments where I realized I had never heard Xion upset like that so I stepped in the kitchen. I could hear a little better, but I don't think she'd notice me at all.

"I don't get it. Why bother calling me right now? Are you really that upset?" She paused to listen to the person on the phone as she ran the sink and rinsed the scooping spoon. "I wasn't ready. Think about the consequences that come with that." Paused again and she glanced at me. "Yea, sorry for hurting your feelings, and you can move on just as easily as me, knowing you. I'm going now." She froze to listen again and gave an irritated sigh. "Yea well at least Vanitas is here for me." She spat, looking down and hanging her phone up. She then picked the ice cream up and looked back at me with a smile that seemed forced more than anything. I stepped forward to the trembling bowls held in her hands.

"Who was that?" I asked and she set them aside, sinking onto her knees in front of me. "Was that the ex?" I sat beside her and handed each of us the ice cream. She nodded slightly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..." She muttered, playing with the spoon. "I broke up with him. Relationships are always a mess, I don't like dealing with it." At least she was eating some of the caramel creamy-ness. "I wasn't ready, that's all. He told me that he was in love with me. Which makes no sense." She chuckled and I wondered why that didn't make any sense. "I've only known him for a few months." Now I was starting to understand.

"Tell me about it, Xi." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. She kept eating her ice cream. She kept the shake up and I found myself still comforting her with words. The movie kept playing in the room and after a while she laughed and stood up, escaping my grasp like that.

"We've got movies to watch." I eventually agreed and looked at the time. I asked if she'd like to order a pizza for dinner and she nodded thoughtfully. Music & Lyrics was finished up and we missed a large part of it. She put in Breakfast at Tiffany's this time (which is surprised me how much of it she could quote) and I caught myself brushing her hair back at the scene where they were looking for Cat in the rain. If I had took a moment to think about that, when she gasped softly and leaned forward and kissed me back. As surprised as we both were, we ended up standing up, still in a kiss lock. I ran my hands over her and she shuddered a little with each touch below me. Even when we ended up on the bed, soft covers drowning us as we kept it up. Her legs wrapped around me and somehow, it just happened. Nothing much to it, not even a regret.

But if I could just rack my brain to figure out why I kissed her.

* * *

**Yea. Phew. Awkward! I put a warning though! It's kinda like Scrubs. You know it happened, you just don't have sit through it. I didn't want it to go to fast, so they've known each other for about over half a year now? VaniShi is really a wonderful pairing~ I enjoy it. I'm only answering one review this time around. But thank you all for reading!**

**Emo Unfaltering**

**I don't have much to say but "Right! Ooh my God!" I just, OTP okay? The other day I had 11 tabs open and 2 weren't VaniShi related. I want to thank you seeing your reviews makes me a happier person.**

**Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry for any mistakes, let me know. I don't proof read a whole lot. I should but... I just get so excited about publishing a new chapter! See you again in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Take The Way Home

Chapter 5 - Take the Way Home

**I know Chapter 4 was kinda unclear so I hope this'll clear some things up. Also set up a little more plot! Here goes nothing. And anyone who maybe read it as soon as it was posted, changes were made so...Enjoy! I don't own anything. Or Scrubs either. Heh, sorry if there's too many Scrubs references. I've been doing nothing but watching Scrubs and such. I haven't watched it since I was 12 but...Mer! Enjoy! Thanks for reading! I love you! Hearts and cookies for everyone still reading!**

* * *

It was quiet. Blazer was comfortable in the living room; the movie finished so it was just on the title screen. Wind was pressing into the window nearby in my room and Xion was asleep. I think.

I was starting to think about the consequences about this situation I found myself in. When I first met her, I didn't consider the possibility of her laying next to me, clothed only in a tangle of sheets. When I first met her I didn't think that if I kissed her that she would kiss back. When I first met her I didn't think something like this could happen. If only I took a moment to stare at the possible future, I'd better yet prepared. And then she stirred...

It was subtle as she wiggled for a moment and then slipped out my arm, wrapping the sheets around her like a towel. And we just sat there, eyes meeting. I took a breath in as I sat up slightly and she stood up, grasping the blankets and ran to the bathroom. It was quiet again. I took this moment to slip some pants on over my bare thighs.

"Sorry." She muttered behind the closed door. I chuckled a little.

"Don't worry about it."

"That didn't mean anything, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vanitas, I just ended a relationship. I don't want another one. You said yourself; they're trouble."

"So what was that? A booty call." And this time when she walked out the restroom she was in her loose leaf gray sweater and black panties, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"No, it wasn't that." She fidgeted for a moment, looking down.

"Xion, halfway through season 2 of your favorite show, what do JD and Elliot become?"

"Sex buddies. Are you saying this will be a multiple occurrence," She said with a smirk directed at me. But she sighed again. "I don't know what to say about it, but we can forget about it and just go on."

"All right."

"I don't want to be stupid and say that this was just for comfort but..."

"Ooh, it was totally for comfort." I cracked, sitting up more with a smile. I held my arms out to her and she crawled back into them. "Maybe sex buddies is a bit much, but I could always be a cuddle buddy." I stroked her shoulder gently. She just needed a friend right now, and it could be less difficult so I'd go with making jokes for her.

"Everyone needs a cuddle buddy." She whispered tiredly with a small smile.

"How about you just stay the night? It's 4:30 in the morning and I cannot believe that Breakfast at Tiffany's DVD is still running." She laughed lightly, her eyes drooped back closed. I wiggled back so that we both could get comfortable and sleep. And softly in the pocket of her jeans, a cell phone went off.

"Shit." She muttered and climbed away again, grabbing her pants and slipping them on. I groaned seriously this time and rolled over.

"Don't tell me you have work soon." She nodded, walking over to me.

"I'm going to leave my bag here, if that's all right." I nodded and she smiled before making her exit that night. Moron. I slammed my face back into the pillow on my bed.

* * *

It would be best not to talk about it. Xion never called me, messaged me or came by for her bag even. I was at the pub with Ven, the kids running around all of us. Terra was behind the bar, polishing the wood.

"How'd it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Xion." Ooh, right. I took a sip of beer and Terra stopped polishing the counter to lean forward. "Something happen?"

"Not really. She almost stayed the night but she had to run to work."

"Stayed the night?" Now Ven was butting in and I was getting irritated. And I was put in a bit of a bind. I didn't want to tell them but...

"She needed a friend so she came over."

"Did you two...?" I growled and Ventus instantly shut his mouth. Terra raised a brow, looking at Ven like some telepathic way of saying "They really did!" I set my beer down, empty.

"Second, please."

"There isn't going to be trouble because of this?" Terra questions first. I scoff as my response.

"No one wants trouble. Xion wants to forget it and just move on and we're still friends so it doesn't even matter much." I popped the cap of the beer Terra set in front of me. He nodded slowly. I took a swig, turning to face the door. Xion was headed in with Namine by her side. Xion was smiling, deep into her conversation with Namine as she listened to her friend politely chat to her. "Xi!" I called to her with a small wave. Namine gasped, whispering to her and Xion kinda looked at me, surprised before excusing herself from Namine and jogging over.

"Hey, Vani. Terra, can I have a dark ale?" She took a seat at the barstool by me and her yellow haired friend came to join us. He served her the beer, next to a glass and she poured herself about half. "Drinking up before the performance?" I chuckled nervously about what she said.

"Something like that. I learned some new Counting Crows."

"You'll have to show me."

"Yea, I will. I learned basically half of the first album and Accidently in Love because the kids'll love that."

"Do you need help setting up?" After she said that, I checked the time. Crap.

"No. I think I'll be fine, but thanks." I stood up and she started her conversation back up with Namine. I set up, testing everything. I was a little distracted, like always. My mind was everywhere but the setup. This time I was wondering about Xion, kinda like the first time. But this time I wondered if she told anyone like her friends, Roxas or Namine. Probably. Not that it mattered.

* * *

I played my entire shift, 6 to 9. It was 9:30 and I was taking everything down so I could get home. Xion stuck around for the whole thing, a little drunk dancing with Namine. Okay, a little drunk was an understatement. Whenever she starts ordering margaritas, she's going to have a hangover because they are that much stronger. She's usually tipsy from watered down beer, much less half a case of dark ale and four fruity drinks. And she's a happy drunk, I'll tell you that much.

"Namine, you called?" I heard Roxas's voice as I packed up the guitar. Has he been there the whole time? Namine nodded and pointed over to Xion who was having a good time dancing with Ventus. He sighed before Namine began to reason.

"At least drive her home, or something. You can't stay mad forever."

"I'm not mad." To prove it, I guess, he went over to Xion. She stopped dancing just to grin at him.

"Hey, Roxas." She said happily. And then he whispered some things to her and she started to look... Sad. She took her keys out, handing one over and her face went from sad to serious.

"Xion..." He said, looking at the key she took off just for him. He sighed, slipping it into his pocket and she started talking.

"Thank you for offering a ride." She said with a smile. "But I'll go home myself. I just... Don't want to be yelled at anymore... So we'll take a break like this still." And after that, Roxas took his sister and left. Ven put a hand on Xion's back and she headed for the door where I was the one to cut her off.

"You still have some stuff at my place." I said stubbornly, before she could make any argument that she didn't need a ride home or anything. Instead she smirked, crossing her arms.

"You didn't play any Counting Crows." She got me, I didn't tonight. But I got her drift, she was avoiding it. I picked her up, up over my shoulder and walked out. Ven gaped at us but had to return to his quiet girlfriend so try could also head home.

I set Xion on the seat of my bike, helmet on her head.

"What's wrong Vani?" She was tired. I could see it. I got on in front of her.

"Wrap your arms around me," I ordered and she followed command. She buried her face into my back and I drove off. The engine roared over a silence between us and I got to the apartment. I lead her up to my room, as I took a moment to unlock it she stood behind me, quietly, head down. I pushed the door open and then turned around to stare at her.

"I'm sorry Vanitas."

"Apologizing again? C'mon in." I pushed the door further back, stepping aside so she could walk on in. She stopped in front of me and our faces were centimeters apart again. We each took a breath and our lips met again. Standing at my open door, kissing again just like last night, well actually this was sweeter. For a moment, and then it was hot and heavy again. I found the moment to close the door behind me as we made our way to the couch. I fell back, her legs were on each side of my torso and it was like that for a few minutes till she stopped by pressing her hands onto my chest, wincing and sitting up.

"Uhm..." She got up awkwardly; I rose to a sitting position. She picked her bag up, gathering all her stuff and DVDs. "Do you want to show me your new Counting Crows?" She grinned at me, taking a seat by me.

"You're too drunk to go home." I pressed my hand to her cheeks which were still rosy from alcohol. She just pouted. "Stay another night. We'll watch Atlantis. And I'll make popcorn." I played with her hand and she sighed, giving in.

"Only for Counting Crows."

"All right." She got comfortable in my couch as I went for my guitar. When I returned, I sit down beside her and started a slow strum for Sullivan Street. And I played through the whole song, singing it softly. Xion's head started to drop from exhaustion. When I finished the song, I set my guitar aside and she leaned on my shoulder. We sat there in complete silence till she fell asleep. I laid her down, taking her shoes off and headed back to my bed where I could get my good night's rest and...oh joy. It would be a long night.

* * *

**A bit of a blunt ending, I know. I'm sorry. This was a fun chapter for me, honestly. I just didn't have a good ending. Well enjoy because this chapter had me racking my brain the most. Again, sorry. And I won't be answering reviews again but thank you all for read! Feel free to review before Chapter Six!**


End file.
